Siempre esperandote
by sakura-kine
Summary: permiteme quererte, permiteme expresarte todo lo que siento, permiteme ser el aliento de tu alma, permiteme amarte libremente. porque nadie en el mundo te amara como yo lo hago.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Una mirada, fue lo único que necesite para darme cuenta de que tanto me agradaba. Al principio no la notaba, pasaba desapercibida su existencia y solo la miraba de vez en cuando para recordar su nombre. Con el tiempo me fui haciendo allegada a ella, no lo notamos, teníamos tantas cosas en común que ni siquiera sabíamos, éramos tan parecidas que casi podríamos leer el pensamiento de la otra. El primer año casi no nos hablamos, quizá se debía a que solo compartíamos un par de clases a la semana y es por ello que nunca logramos sostener una conversación decente. Recuerdo aquellos tiempos de secundaria cuando nos la pasábamos en el parque jugando y haciendo nuestras tareas de equipo con nuestras demás amigas, todas siempre juntas, como una familia, como hermanas. Juntas pasamos por varias pruebas, entre ellas nuestro primer noviazgo, en realidad fue el de ella, yo nunca me interesé en los chicos asta el ultimo año de secundaria, el amor para mi era irrelevante, algo monótono y he insulso, burdo he innecesario, algo que no necesitaba para nada. Seré sincera, no digo que no tuviese admiradores, era y sigo siendo una chica linda aunque a veces me cueste créemelo por mi fatídico carácter tranquilo y mi poca feminidad, no era de aquellas chicas a las que les agradara pintarrajearse todo el tiempo solo para agradarles a los chicos o de aquellas que cargaban un espejo en mano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ella tampoco era de esas chicas, o quizá no tanto, admito que de vez en cuando llegaba a la escuela con un poco de brillo en sus labios y sombras en sus parpados, se veía linda por no decir hermosa. Nuestro único año juntas fue lo único que necesite para comprender lo que esa chica significaba para mi, independientemente de las demás chicas, que admito son importantes para mi, o al menos lo suficiente como para recordar sus nombres. Pasamos tantos momentos juntas, pero…desafortunadamente mi memoria me falla…siempre he tenido una pésima memoria, por lo cual no podre deciros mas que algunos fragmentos de recuerdos que aun permanecen en mi banco de recuerdos.

En una ocasión, recuerdo que quede encargada del grupo por cierto inconveniente, el poder nunca me sentó bien, no era de aquellas personas que les agradara tener el control de varios chicos y chicas que lo único que querían era salir del salón. Recuerdo que los deje hacer lo que su sana voluntad, algo sumamente estúpido de mi parte. Todo termino en tragedia, justo como lo había supuesto desde un principio. Nos llamaron la atención y nos dieron una advertencia, obviamente nadie obedeció y yo no hice nada para que obedecieran pero esta vez tome cartas en el asunto. Tome nota de aquellos desastrosos que armaban el escándalo principal, para mi pesar ella estaba entre ellos, no la culpo, siempre le gusto la diversión pero a veces tenia que ponerle limites para que no se metiera en problemas, entre ella y yo, obviamente yo era la de mentalidad centrada y para su beneficio ella era la de la paciencia infinita, de no ser así no se como me a soportado todos estos años con mi maldito orgullo, el cual solo ella soporta. Nos complementábamos tan bien que dábamos envidia, aunque ella no lo notara.

Como dije, la cosa termino en tragedia, solo por ser mi amiga los demás involucrados la tomaron contra ella. Pero yo no lo permití, no se porque razón pero se me consideraba una chica de temer, quizá se debía a que nadie en la escuela se metía conmigo desde que entre, o por el hecho de que los deportes se me daban muy bien a excepción del vóleibol el cual odiaba con toda mi vida. Nunca lo entendí pero así era. Desde entonces me dedique a protegerla, solo con la mirada pero lo hacia. Quizá no pude proteger su corazón de todos aquellos hombres que se acercaron a ella por algo mas que amistad, pero eso era algo imposible para mi, solo ella decidía de quien enamorarse.

El tiempo paso rápido, ese año voló dejando atrás todas aquellas pruebas que pasamos. Yo me cambie de escuela, no se por que pero lo hice, la deje sola con nuestras demás amigas pensando que ellas la cuidarían bien en mi ausencia. Y lo hicieron o al menos eso parecía. Nunca tuve que meterme entre ella y sus cosas, pero el tiempo hizo más estragos en mí que en ella.

Mi primer amor. Apenas y lo recuerdo, solo se que fue lindo y doloroso. No entrare en detalles, fue duro comenzar de nuevo en un escuela diferente, además de que no era muy sociable y todas mis amigas eran contaditas y todas y cada una de ellas se encontraban el mi anterior escuela, pero seguí adelante. Nunca perdí el contacto con ella, siempre procuraba mantenerme enterada de lo que le sucedía y si algo le preocupaba, yo siempre trate de ayudarla, pero ella no quería mi ayuda, ya no quería ser ayudada por mi y por nadie, eso era muy duro para mi, verla sufrir y perder esa hermosa mirada que tanto me encantaba era tan espantosamente doloroso que fácilmente sentía como mi alma moría en ese lugar, pero respete su decisión. Me aleje de ella, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para verla perder su brillo frente a mi sin que yo hiciera algo por ayudarla a ser feliz. Nuestra comunicación escaseo casi al punto de extinguirse, algo que me mataba lentamente por dentro.

La secundaria termino y mi cumpleaños numero quince había pasado. La fiesta fue organizada sin mi consentimiento, odiaba las fiestas de ese tipo y odie la mía, solo hubo adultos e hijos de los amigos de mi familia, pero ni un solo de mi amigos y amigas, y ella tampoco estuvo ahí, eso fue lo que mas me dolió ya que yo si estuve en la suya, el que ella no estuviera era la gota que se asomaba peligrosamente por la orilla de la copa de cristal, afortunadamente no hubo una gota mas que derramara la copa de cristal que es mi corazón.

En la prepa experimente el amor nuevamente. No resulto como lo esperaba y termino con un poco de decencia la situación. Después todo mejoro un poco, trataba de no distraerme y concentrarme un poco en estudiar. Durante la secundaria me nació un inexplicable amor por la escritura, y en la prepa se intensifico conllevando con ello un nuevo amor, la lectura. En mi segundo año de nueva cuenta intente experimentar con el amor hacia un hombre. Resulto bien por todo un semestre, el más grande record personal en mi vida amorosa. Esta fue la última vez que me enamore verdaderamente de un chico. Todo un año me refugie en mis amigas y en mi amor por la lectura y la escritura.

Durante ese tiempo mi corazón y mi mente eran un completo caos, no pensaba bien las cosas y regularmente hacia tontería y media frente a los que alguna vez fueron "mis hombres de compañía", quienes entre amorío y amorío trataban de darme un poco de confort emocional. Todo ese dolor acumulado no me hacia anda bien, me enfermaba muy regularmente y mi concentración en las cosas importantes era escasa, perdía el sentido de mi vida constantemente y la depresión me invadía algunas veces, pero aun así, no lo demostraba, no buscaba ayuda ni comentaba nada relacionado a mi dolor, mi dolor por no tenerla cerca. Respete su decisión por el resto de lo que fue la preparatoria, apenas y sabia un poco de ella por medio del ordenador, hablábamos poco y nos veíamos cada milenio; agradezco el tan siquiera saber que aun me recordaba por ese entonces.

No me quejo, nuestra relación de amistad era muy buena, tanto que perduro pese a que las dos nos alejábamos constantemente de la otra para no inmiscuirla en nuestros asuntos. Para compensar ese vacio que dejo su presencia, aborde mi amor por la lectura y la escritura y ahí desbalague todo lo que sentía, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia, me percate de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no recordaba lo que estaba escribiendo así que me puse a leerlo. Me quede impactada, mis palabras eran tan profundas y lastimeras que fácilmente me puse a llorar, agradecí a que nadie estuviera en el salón en ese momento o no pudieran ver las lagrimas de la "Princesa de hielo". Así me nombraron después de demostrarles que ni la misma muerte de mi propio abuelo me perturbo en lo mas mínimo. Ya no me importaba lo que pensaran de mi, yo solo tenia cabida para ella en mis pensamientos.

Recuerdo que siempre fui distraída, que hablaba muy poco y que no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera madurar un poco. No cabe duda de que esos años alejada de ella fueron lo suficientemente duros como para hacerme madurar lo suficiente y darme cuenta de lo que soy en realidad.

Yo soy…….Tomoyo Daidouji, y este solo es el comienzo de lo que fue y sigue siendo mi amor por mi mejor amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intentando olvidarte**

Siempre supe que ella nuca seria para mi. Sea como sea siempre había algo impidiéndonos estar juntas de la manera en que yo deseaba, ya sea mi indecisión o mi temor a perderla, no importa como lo viera, ella era demasiado importante para mi como para perderle por mi fatídico deseo, es por ello que nunca se lo dije de frente cuando tuve oportunidad.

Cuando me separe de ella todo en mi vida se volvió caótico; además de la batalla que sostenía conmigo misma sobre si la amaba como amiga o como lago mas. Tuve mas amigas en mi nueva escuela, pero nada fue lo mismo, ella era mi todo y por ese entonces yo lo ignoraba, constantemente me encontraba a mi misma comparando a mis compañeras con esa chica castaña que invadía mis pensamientos a cada instante. Me pasaba los recesos pensando en si ella aun estaría en clase o si de alguna u otra manera resentía mi ausencia.

Intente por todos los medios distraerme de su recuerdo. Leía, jugaba, escribía, no importaba lo que hiciera siempre el resultado fue el mismo, mis pensamientos me traicionaban y me llevaban inconscientemente a ella, siempre a ella, a su rostro, a su sonrisa y a su enigmática y encantadora mirada. Siempre a ella, nunca pude separarme de su recuerdo. No importaba cuanto intentara olvidarme de ella, simplemente su recuerdo se negaba a salirse de mi memoria.

Fue entonces cuando repare en algo. A mi edad nunca había experimentado nada parecido al amor real y en su momento llegue a creer que quizá esa era la solución. A decir verdad me creía muy pequeña para las relaciones de noviazgo, pero en realidad estaba en la época perfecta para incursionarme en ese aspecto, no estaba muy decidida a ello, después de todo no me llamaban la atención los chicos de mi edad ni mucho menos los mayores, a mi parecer todos ellos, cada hombre era una bestia que solo quería una cosa, sexo. Si había algo que me fastidiara más que nada en el mundo era un maldito hombre que había sucumbido ante su bestia interna y había arrebatado la pureza de una chica. Creo que fue desde que mi madre me comento la forma en que mi padre la había usado en su juventud, fue desde ese entonces en que comencé a desconfiar de los hombres. Es por ello que nunca se me vio relacionada con algún chico hasta mi traslado a esa escuela.

En mi primer día de clases no me fue tan mal como lo esperaba, conocí muy buenas personas y otras no tanto. No era muy sociable pero las amigas que conseguí fueron un soporte primordial mientras procuraba olvidarme de ella. Si bien la amistad de mis compañeras fue "verdadera", mi sentido del autocontrol fue creciendo con forme hacia mas amistades. Eso de fingir lealtad a mis amigas se me dio tan perfectamente que incluso en menos de una semana domine el mentir tan descaradamente que incluso mi propia madre no notaba nada de lo que en realidad pasaba conmigo. Odio muchas cosas y entre ellas esta la hipocresía, pero… ¿Que podía hacer yo en un mundo que prácticamente era denominado por esta? Nada, solo seguir la corriente y no dejarme ser la presa favorita de mis "amigas".

Mi primer amor…mi "brillante solución" para olvidarla…algo bobo si me lo preguntan, después de todo fue el primero del que logre quedar mínimamente prendada pero que en alguna parte estuvo bien para ser mi primer novio.

El fue muy amable conmigo, siempre fue un chico muy educado y nunca me falto al respeto, nunca pasábamos mas allá de lo que yo deseaba y el parecía no querer obligarme a nada que yo no quisiese. El era muy popular entre las chicas y todo un erudito en las materias, era bien parecido y no había maestro que lo mencionara como chico problema en el salón de clases, el era el jefe de grupo del salón y por desgracia nunca hiso bien su papel, pese a todo su encanto como alumno y persona su único defecto era su desenfrenado y loco sentido del humor. Si bien esto me pareció dulce en un principio, con el tiempo se volvió algo tan monótono que ya comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Sus detalles a la hora de pedirme perdón fueron espectaculares, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siempre terminábamos peleados y en perores condiciones que en las que anteriormente nos encontrábamos, de no ser por la intervención de nuestros amigos quizá nuestra relación habría durado menos de lo que duro. Quizá las cosas terminaron peor de lo que yo recordaba o quizá no tanto, todo depende de cómo lo vean. Mi último año en la secundaria fue duro, doloroso y casi insoportable. No dure mas de un par de meses con el, mi familia se sorprendió grandemente al darles la noticia de nuestra ruptura, pero que mas se le podía hacer, el sentido del humor de Eriol era mas de lo que yo podía soportar, de que lo quise lo quise, era encañador cuando se lo proponía, pero también era todo un Casanova, algo que odiaba mas que cualquier cosa, de esto me di cuenta demasiado tarde, de hecho fue unos días antes de terminar con el.

Debo reconocer que después de haberlo cortado me hervía la sangre cada vez que el se paseaba por ahí con una de sus múltiples novias, pero no eran celos o eso creo, no se, la verdad me dolía mas el hecho de no tener a Sakura cerca que a Eriol paseándose frente mío con alguna de sus novias.

Como había prometido, nunca en mi último año de secundaria la llame por algo que no fuese mas que felicitarla por su cumpleaños, incluso asistí a su fiesta de presentación solo por que ella me lo pidió. Por si se lo están preguntando, ella es un año mayor, pero por problemas de salud perdió un año de estudios cuando estaba en la primaria.

Ahora que recuerdo….ella siempre me ha dicho que ya me conocía desde antes, por el momento no recuerdo, pero si lo pienso detenidamente creo que….ha!!! Si, es verdad, ella y yo asistimos a la misma primaria, solo que ella quedaba en el salón a un lado del mío. Según recuerdo ella me admiraba desde ese entonces, me dijo que ella me veía pasear a la hora de descanso con un par de niñas que por ese entonces eran mis mejores amigas, y de las cuales por cierto ahora odio mas que nada en el mundo, aun que ya no recuerdo por que. Aunque nunca he entendido por que dijo que me admiraba en ese tiempo.

Valla me he salido de tema. Bien, continuemos. Para cuando termine la secundaria quede mas confundida de lo que estaba, mis sentimientos por ella eran tan grandes que ya me era difícil mantener una conversación con ella sin que comenzara a tartamudear, algo que prácticamente no pasaba ya que mi comunicación con ella era casi nula.

Mi cumpleaños, mi fatídico cumpleaños numero 15, como lo odie, como odie "mi fiesta" de presentación, yo no la deseaba, yo siempre quise un viaje a Hong Kong o a cualquier otro punto del planeta, pero no una fiesta, siempre odie las fiestas. Si bien la fiesta era para mí más bien parecía para mi madre o mi abuela, no hubo invitados de mi parte, solo familia, amigos y amigas de mis padres y abuelos e hijos de estos. Y ademas de todo, el colmo de mis desgracias, ella no fue, ella no estuvo ahí cuando yo si estuve en la suya, sabiendo esto la noche anterior a la fiesta me sentía morir, ella me había prometido ir y un día antes me había llamado diciendo que no podría asistir. Desde ahí supe que odiaría mi cumpleaños numero 15.

Me pase mis vacaciones de verano tirada en la cama frente a mi ordenador portátil con la esperanza de que alguien de mi lista se conectara, pero sobre todo, esperaba que ella se conectara, algo que paso solo un par de veces y durante muy pocos minutos. Las vacaciones terminaron y con ello mi esperanza de verla. Yo sabia de antemano que cuando termináramos la secundaria no nos veríamos mas en el salón de clases y que nuestra comunicación escasearía aun mas de lo que ya estaba, y dicho y hecho. Ella fue a una preparatoria diferente a la mía, pero eso ya lo esperaba.

Mis intentos por olvidarla fueron inútiles, no importaba cuanto lo intenté, no lo logre. Quede más frustrada que cuando empecé y me sentía tan sola que la depresión ya empezaba a hacer mella en mi personalidad, además de que la maldita pubertad no me dejaba ni a sol ni sombra. Pasado un año, me di cuenta de que esa chica era sumamente importante para mi, pero por ese entonces aun no reparaba en el hecho de que tal vez estaba enamorada de ella.

Por el momento eso es todo. Este fic será muy breve y estará siendo relatado por las vivencias de Tomoyo durante su distanciamiento de Sakura, y si me animo le pondré un final feliz, ya que esta historia no es mas que una vivencia real.

El final de mi otro fic ya esta próximo, ya luego veré si les pongo primero la secuela o la pre-cuela xD.

Denme alegría por un ratito con sus comentarios. Se aceptan de todo tipo. Menos insultos ¬¬ compórtense como señoritas.


	3. Chapter 3

**:::Fingiendo demencia:::**

La preparatoria, todo un dilema de emociones y sentimientos encontrados en un solo lugar, cientos de alumnos a la espera de una sola cosa, las chicas esperaban obtener un buen partido para presumirlo frente a sus migas, los hombres por otro lado solo conocían de una cosa, sexo, sexo y mas sexo, todo lo que yo odiaba a mas no poder. Durante mi primer año todo fue un completo horror, mas de cincuenta alumnos en un solo salón, que si bien era grande ese lugar se convertía en un completo campo de batalla a la hora de tomar asiento, ya que había muy pocos pupitres y muchos tenían que ir en busca de alguna silla a la dirección, gracias a dios nunca me paso eso, mi sentido de la responsabilidad me obligaba a llegar mínimo una hora antes de la hora de entrada.

Mi primer día en la preparatoria fue muy extraño, nunca espere que durante las vacaciones mis rasgos se habían tornado mas afeminados, de eso no supe ni en que momento sucedió, solo se que llegando a la escuela miles de miradas varoniles se posicionaron en mi, algo que hizo que se me erizara la piel como nunca en la vida, ajena a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor tomaba mis clases como si nada, no salía del salón a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, apenas y le hablaba a mis compañeros y en los recesos después de comer solo me recostaba en mi pupitre a dormita un rato y soñaba con la niña que durante las noches me robaba el aliento, la chiquilla que siempre rondaba en el pensamiento a cada rato, mi única distracción durante ese tiempo fueron mis recuerdos.

Pero pronto mi rutina tubo que cambiar, no me la podía pasar todos los días en el salón durmiendo, tenia que salir y tomar aire fresco de vez en cuando, así que un día salí a pasear después de haber consumido mis alimentos, grave error. Apenas y logre bajar los escalones cuando ya tenia mas de veinte miradas sobre mi, con los nervios de punta puse la cara mas apacible que había dominado y camine sin importarme nada, otro error, por esa acción me tacharon de chica inalcanzable, posicionándome así en la numero uno de las listas de los chicos, la cosa empeoro cuando uno de tantos me pidió una cita, al rechazarlo firme mi sentencia, y todo por que según supe después el chico que rechace era el mas codiciado por las chicas, me gane el odio de las estudiantes en un solo día, pero eso a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, mi mente solo se posaba en el recuerdo de esa chica castaña, como añoraba su sonrisa, esa de la cual quede prendada. A este punto apenas y me percataba de lo mucho que la añoraba.

Los días pasaron y yo seguía rechazando proposiciones amorosas, pues a mi ni uno de ellos me engañaba, ellos solo querían llevarme a la cama y punto, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Para calmar las cosa con los chicos hice lo mas estúpido de mi vida, le dije a uno que si, que andaría con el con tal de que dejara de estarme insistiendo puesto que esa fue la vigésima vez que me lo preguntaba y ya me tenia fastidiada. Salimos un par de veces, nada fuera de lo común, yo ya ni atención le ponía, de hecho creo que llegue a ser algo fría con el, no era para menos, después de todo el sabia a lo que se atenía conmigo, no por nada me había ganado el apodo de "La princesa de hielo", dios como adoro ese sobrenombre, de hecho aun lo sigo usando después de tantos años, bueno no son tantos, solo han pasado cinco desde que entre a la preparatoria. Me encariñe con el, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para resentir su ausencia el día que se rompió el "contrato", digo contrato por que en realidad lo era, pese a verse como el mas machito de todos lo único que tenia de ello era su fama, ¿Por que? Por que solo hablaba y hablaba de sus múltiples aventuras pero nadie en la vida le había conocido una novia hasta mi llegada. Para mi el fue como el hermano gay que había en toda familia y el cual nunca tuve, su partida dolió un poco, nada que no se me pasara con una buena tarde de lectura y una ida al cine.

Pero después, oh dios santo, el chico deseo estar muerto cuando me entere de lo que andaba divulgando por todos lados, solo vasto que yo faltara un día a clases para que rumorara que entre el yo había pasado algo mas intimo. Nadie me vio llegar al día siguiente a la escuela, llegue mas temprano de lo usual y coloque toda una panfletaria publicando lo gay que era, evidencia de ello tenia la vez que fuimos al centro comercial y se probo un hermoso vestido verde jade con unas zapatillas que hacían juego; se probo tantos conjuntos que casi lo echan de la tienda, me pareció una linda ocasión y le tome varias fotos antes de que nos echaran, se opuso de inmediato pero le argumente que las guardaría en mi álbum y que nadie sabría de ellas, claro que yo pensaba nunca mostrarlas, pero nadie me humilla sin que yo tome venganza, y mis venganzas no eran nada amigables ni inocentes.

A la hora de que el llego vi como su mundo se desmoronaba lentamente, solo una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios le dio a entender que conmigo nadie se metía. Como era obvio el niñito me acuso, calor que evidencia de que yo lo había hecho no había, además estaba el hecho de que nunca en la vida había tenido una nota de mala conducta, cada maestro se puso de mi lado argumentando que una chica con tan buenas notas y un excelente comportamiento en clases eran la prueba innata de que yo era incapaz de hacer semejante bajeza. Gane sin duda alguna mi mini juicio ante el consejo estudiantil y al pobre tonto lo sentenciaron a trabajo de oficina por todo un mes por incriminación.

Después de eso todos me preguntaban si yo había hecho aquello, yo ni me inmute en contestarles y fingí demencia. Hablando de eso, por ese tiempo se me metió la loca idea de que si fingía no conocerla la olvidaría mas fácilmente, funciono por lo que fueron dos semanas y de ahí en adelante pereciera que algo la había incrustado mas en mi corazón. Con mi orgullo restaurado y un gay fuera del closet a la fuerza en la escuela, mi vida estudiantil se volvió mas tranquila, ¿Qué, porqué un gay fuera del closet a la fuerza menos en la escuela? Simplemente el tipo tras lo sucedido no tenia como respaldar su hombría, así que lo tacharon de gay proclamado, yo no tuve nada que ver, fueron sus mismo compañeros quienes lo tacharon de homosexual y lo trataban como vil callejera de esquina. Y parecía peor que eso ya que estos ni le pagaban por hacerles el favor. Para finales del año note algo peculiar, las chicas se alejaban cada vez mas de los chicos, algo sumamente extraño a mi parecer, y dado que estos estaban acostumbrados una vida sexual activa pues atacaron a la única (perdonen la expresión) putilla del lugar para satisfacer sus necesidades mas primitivas.

Para el segundo año las cosas cambiaron tanto que la institución no parecía la misma. Al entrar por la puerta principal no me esperaba que las chicas se aglomeraran a mi alrededor con miles de regalitos en sus manos, otras con cartitas dedicatorias y otras tantas que se desmayaran con mi sola presencia, una vez mas fingí demencia e ignore todo a mi alrededor y las cosas empeoraban aun mas y ni cuenta me daba, y todo por pensar cada segundo en la castaña de ojos jade. En la clase de deportes podía ver a toda una aglomeración de chicas alrededor de la cacha deportiva animándome, vitoreando mi nombre. Cada día era mas extraño, las cartas no paraban de aparecer en mi casillero día tras día, yo ni las leía, no me importaba saber de quien eran, yo pensaba que de seguro eran de los chicos intentando una cita conmigo, pero nunca en la vida llegue a pensar que esas cartas eran de las chicas, tan ensimismada estaba en mi mundo que nunca a mi mente llego esa conclusión, inclusive después de recordar que las chicas me habían recibido a principio del año como todo un ¿"Príncipe"?.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue durante esas vacaciones que conocí a esa chica, si, la recuerdo, se gano en un solo día mi amistad. La trataba tal princesa hermosa y delicada cada que salíamos a distraernos, que por lo regular eran como cuatro veces por semana. Era un encanto de niña, y por desgracia me atreveré a decir que tenia los mas hermosos ojos color jade, aunque no se, quizá los de Sakura eran mas hermosos, por ese entonces lo dudaba, la sola presencia de esa chica opacaba por completo el recuerdo de Sakura , le prometí no meterme mas en su vida y dejarla ir por su camino, eso para mi era como un "No quiero saber de ti en mucho tiempo" y para mi la definición de "Mucho tiempo" era nunca. El nombre de la niña es Aoi, y le digo niña por que eran tan dulce y tierna como una niñita y además era un mes menor que yo. Una hermosa princesa, como yo le decía, de cabellera negra y tez blanca, muy alegre y energética, nunca se cansaba de andar de aquí para allá. Al finalizar el verano ella regreso a Tokio, su ciudad natal, y por supuesto que fui a despedirme de ella; la acompañe al aeropuerto tal cual guardián custodiando un tesoro y no me separe de ella hasta que anunciaron su vuelo, la razón de esto es que ella odiaba las multitudes y la sola presencia de sus padres no le ayudaba del todo. Hablando de sus padres, ellos me adoraban, me trataban como una hija mas de la familia y me atreveré a decir que incluso como su nuera, por que sinceramente Aoi y yo parecíamos mas una pareja que amigas, solo que no había besos ni nada de esas cosas, por que para mi ella solo era una amiga verdadera, por eso la trataba tal cual princesa era para mi.

No fue hasta casi terminar el año que me entere de aquello que me hizo tan popular entre las chicas, muchas, y con decir muchas me refiero a casi toda la población femenina de la preparatoria, me habían visto con Aoi, y claro, veían a la princesa de hielo ser todo un príncipe encantador para ellas, lo que mas desea una chica a esa edad. Me convertí en esas vacaciones en la fantasía de muchas y el deseo de todas. El año se fue y yo aun no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, y por si fuera poco aun no la había visto, ya iban a ser un año completo desde la última vez que la vi en el parque del rey pingüino. Fue al terminar mi primer año en la prepa, poco antes de conocer a Aoi e iniciar mi segundo año en la preparatoria.

Recuerdo aquella ocasión, fue ella quien me busco, recuerdo que yo estaba tan contenta de que ella fuese quien deseaba verme que llegue casi con mas de una hora de anticipación, y entonces la vi, sentaba en uno de los columpios meciéndose tristemente, casi al borde del llanto, no lo soporte mas de un minuto, apenas iba a llamarla cuando lo vi, un chico alto de cabellera azabache y ojos chocolate, este se acercaba con un ramo de rosas en las manos, perecía arrepentido. No me acerque, deje que hablaran, solo una acción fue suficiente para entender que ambos eran pareja (lo cual destrozo mi corazón y si, aun desconocía el porque me dolía tanto aquello), un beso, solo eso, y espere, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos y se fueron felices tomados de la mano, algo desconcertada me senté donde ella había estado, esperando que regresara para platicar un poco, después de todo ella era quien me había buscado y por si fuera poco aun tenia mas de una hora para platicar con el chico y regresar tan siquiera para decirme un "Hola". Espere, espere y espere, me había quedado ahí por mas de cuatro horas esperándola y ella no regreso, ni un mensaje de disculpas ni una llamada, simplemente se había olvidado de mi, miraba mi celular constantemente con la esperanza de que su numero apareciera en el, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla sin mi permiso, la quite casi de inmediato y me dispuse a marcharme….¡¿He?...ahora lo recuerdo, ahí la conocí, ahí me encontré por primera vez con Aoi, ella me pidió ayuda para regresar a su departamento, se había perdido y yo la ayude, pero yo estaba tan triste que apenas me di cuenta de lo que hacia. Recuerdo que llore, me desahogue con ella poco antes de llegar al departamento, justo en un pequeño parquecito a la vuelta del conjunto habitacional donde vivía. Fue la primera y ultima vez que la princesa de hielo lloro en brazos de otra chica. Además recuerdo que ella me dijo "Los príncipes no se dejan decaer por algo tan simple, tu serás mi príncipe, y ella no vale la pena", ahora recuerdo de donde salió que ella me llamara príncipe, ella dijo que yo era su príncipe por que la ayude ese día a encontrar su casa, que le salve la vida aun que yo creía era algo exagerado, pero deje que me llamara así, no le hacia daño a nadie y ella perecía feliz.

Y de nuevo fingí demencia, hice caso a las palabras de Aoi y finge de nueva cuenta no conocer a Sakura, la borre de mi lista de contactos en el chat e inclusive de mi celular, no la etiquetaba en mi red social y ni si quiera la llame para felicitarla por su cumpleaños, no la contacte para nada, si ella no quería saber nada de mi, yo tampoco quería saber nada de ella. Fingí demencia ante lo que me decía mi corazón, fingí nunca haber conocido a Sakura Kinomoto.


	4. Chapter 4

**:::Resignación :::**

Mi ultimo año en la preparatoria fue algo lindo, mas de la mitad de la población varonil había desaparecido y los habían remplazado chicas de otras escuelas, algo que no me esperaba. Tenia todo y nada a la vez, mi circulo de amigas creció como nunca creí a finales del segundo año, pero a mi solo me importaba una chica en especial, y pese a que había jurado nunca mas pensar en ella, me era simplemente imposible, tenia tantos buenos recuerdos que me dolía siquiera tratar de no recordarlos, pero lo logre, logre sacar de mi mente a Sakura durante mi ultimo año en la preparatoria, y todo gracias a ella, si a ella, gracias a Aoi logre olvidarme de Sakura.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar a mi salón el primer día de clases y verla ahí, sentada en la penúltima banca cerca de la ventana, justo en el lugar frente al mío, tan apacible y sonriente como la recordaba, ya había pasado mas de un año desde la ultima vez que la había visto, estaba realmente hermosa, tanto que incluso llegue a sonrojarme, ¿Por que? No lo se; sentí como una boba sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, recuerdo que mi cuerpo no me respondía, tenia ganas de ir y abrazarla, pero no me podía mover ni un solo centímetro, me paralice, me sentía tan contenta de verla que solo me quede ahí, parada esperando que no fuese un sueño el verla ahí. Escudriñe cada uno de sus rasgos, se veía mas alta, sus ojos despedían un brillo único que no podía comparar con nada, su piel blanca era despampanante a la luz del sol, su sonrisa, dios mio, como es que antes no me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era, ya sabia que tenia una bonita sonrisa pero después de un año se veía tan encantadora que no podía evitar mirarla, note su cabello, era mas largo de lo que recordaba pero igualmente se veía hermosa, muy hermosa, sus curvas, dios mio, aunque me apene decirlo estaban muy, muy, muy bien definidas. Ella me vio ahí, parada, sin moverme y con esa sonrisa boba en mis labios, no me di cuenta en que momento se acerco a mi y me abrazo tiernamente, al instante salí de mi ensimismamiento y le correspondí el abrazo, la abrace posesivamente, casi teniendo miedo de perderla.

Ame mi primer día de clases, lo adore; el único inconveniente fue que las demás chicas durante las vacaciones formaron un club a mi nombre, eran mas de doscientos miembros, todas siguiéndome a todos lados, mas bien siguiéndonos a todos lados, mirándonos y murmurando cosas a nuestras espaldas, solo basto un mes para que esparcieran el rumor de que entre Aoi y yo había algo mas que una bonita amistad, y admito la culpa, la trataba tan diferente del resto que fácilmente cualquiera diría que era mi novia.

No entendía las mayoría de todo lo que pasaba, ella era tratada como la escoria del mundo por las demás chicas mientras que yo la trataba como mi única princesa, pero a ella solo le importaba lo que yo pensara y sintiera por ella, y nada mas, no le importaban los maltratos que las chicas le proporcionaban, y obvio yo todo eso no lo sabia.

No supe de esto hasta tres meses después de haber entrado a clases, cuando la encontré llorando en el baño de chicas rodeada de otras tantas mientras le echaban pintura encima, me enfurecí, las aparte no importándome lastimarlas y la protegí de los ataque con mi propio cuerpo, ni una se atrevió a lanzarme una sola gota de pintura, aun recordaban lo que supuestamente le había hecho a aquel tonto cuanto yo estaba en primer grado. Con la cabeza baja todas salieron del baño dejándonos solas, la levante del suelo y la senté en el lavabo mientras comenzaba a limpiarla, pero era imposible limpiar su uniforme y su hermoso cabello, ella apenas y podía reaccionar, solo lloraba, lloraba a mares y yo me sentía impotente, la abrace y la reconforte lo mas que pude, la mime por lo que yo crei fueron un par de minutos, las clases ya se habían reanudado pero eso no me importaba. La levanté nuevamente y la lleve entre mis brazos a las duchas del gimnasio, ella no reaccionaba y para terminar de limpiarla tenia que ducharse, por que la pintura simplemente no se quería quitar de su largo y hermoso cabello. Me quite la chaqueta, los zapatos y las calcetas, me remangue las mangas de la camisa y la desnude completamente para meternos a las duchas, casi muero al verla completamente desnuda. Apenas estaba enjabonando su cuerpo cuando sentí que ella me abrazaba, al instante me sonroje como nunca en mi vida, si de por si ya estaba apenada esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, de plano no me desmaye por que ella aun estaba susceptible y algo así Aoi no lo podría soportar. Termine mojándome completamente, no lo pude evitar, ella inconscientemente me jalo hacia donde caía el agua y yo ni me podía mover de la vergüenza de tener a semejante mujer entre mis brazos y en esa situación.

Y ahí, bajo el influjo de la erótica y extraña situación me beso, ella fue quien me beso, de la impresión apenas y logre separarme de ella y preguntarle que pasaba. Me lo dijo, me lo confeso con la grimas en los ojos, me declaro lo mucho que me amaba, lo mal interprete y crei que solo era amor de amigas, pero ella me desmintió besándome nuevamente con desesperación, era demasiada presión, esa chica me despertaba pasiones a larga distancia y yo ni cuenta me daba, mis manos correspondieron a sus leves caricias, correspondí sin saberlo a todo aquello que ella me daba, la bese, la acaricie, recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella, quien parecía una indefensa chica, pues no lo era tanto, no se ni en que momento me había desabotonado la camisa y sus manos buscaban desnudarme para quedar a la par de ella, pero reaccione a tiempo y lo impedí, no era para menos, si, la quería, eso ni dudarlo, pero yo aun, pese a todo seguía pensando en Sakura, se lo hice saber, vi que le dolió este hecho, se hizo la fuerte pero a mi esas cosas no se me pasaban, pedí perdón tantas veces que no supe que hacer después. Y no se porque, pero ahora fui yo quien la beso, y se le dije, le confesé que, pese que aun sentía algo por Sakura había la probabilidad de tener una linda relación entre nosotras, por que una chica nunca me había despertado tanto amor y pasión en tan poco tiempo, y sin mas se lo pedí, le pedí que fuera mi novia, la primera novia de mi vida, si bien había tenido muchos novios, los cuales solo duraron semanas e incluso unos cuantos de solo un día, nunca tuve una novia, nunca tuve a alguien que me despertara tanta ternura y pasión con una sola sonrisa. Ella acepto gustosa, prefería tenerme de esa manera que vivir sin un poco de mi amor, fue lo que me dijo antes de besarme.

Y de ahí las cosas cambiaron, nunca nos separábamos, jamás en el resto del año la molestaron, de haberlo hecho se las habrían visto conmigo. Nuestra relación era fuerte no lo dudo, llegue a amarle intensamente, lo reconozco, pero pese a toda esa felicidad aun había una sombra, la sombra de Sakura Kinomoto. Hubo una ocasión en que un numero desconocido marco a mi celular, conteste y era ella, la castaña que perturbaba mi mente, fui respetuosa y hable por unos minutos con ella, pero vi que al hacerlo dañaba a mi novia y tras una disculpa colgué, no me importaba si de verdad Sakura me necesitaba, yo no era la persona que estaba dispuesta las veinticuatro horas para ella, esa era responsabilidad de su novio y no mía. Y para evitarme problemas apague mi celular, le quite el chip y lo tire, no iba a tirar mi celular, ni que estuviera loca, ahí tenia guardados muchos números importantes y miles de mensajes hermosísimos que mi linda novia me había mandado. Esto a ella le fascino, este acto le confirmo que yo de verdad la amaba, aunque debo confesar que colgarle el teléfono a Sakura si me dolió bastante, me resigne y seguí con lo mio, no iba a desperdiciar tantos meses de noviazgo con Aoi solo por una simple llamada telefónica.

Me resigne, Sakura era una amiga que solo me buscaba cuando necesitaba de mi, pero cuando yo necesitaba algo ella nunca estaba, desaparecía de la faz de la tierra o simplemente salía con el pretexto de que tenia algo mejor que hacer. En fin, ni pregunten como sabia eso, solo intente contactarla una vez y con esa me basto para entenderlo, y no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese tenido la necesidad de un consejo para hacer sentir amada a una chica. No me contesto el teléfono, en el chat me ignoro completamente y cuando fui a verla me argumento que no tenia tiempo para mi ya que su novio llegaría en cualquier momento a recogerla.

Tuve que recurrir a los consejos de mi madre, la cual se sorprendió ya que no esperaba que mi orientación sexual cambiara desde la secundaria, mi padre lo supo casi de inmediato, y estaba orgulloso de todo el sequito de chicas que me seguía tal príncipe encantador, y como no, si el siempre quiso un varón Casanova en la familia, justo como el fue de joven. Mi madre me ayudo muchísimo y mi padre también metió su cuchara, hice asta lo que no me creía capas para hacer sentir a Aoi como la única chica en mi vida, le lleve serenata, le mandaba rosas a su casa día tras día, le marcaba cada noche para desearles dulces sueños y cada mañana para darle los buenos días, le mandaba cada recadito o carta diciéndole lo mucho que la quería. Escribí mi primer libro a su nombre y lo publique con una romántica dedicatoria.

Pero nada funciono, y me resigne nuevamente, lo único que hice fue declararle mi amor frente a todo el salón, no se porque lo hice, siempre me avergonzaba hacer ese tipo de cosas en publico y en especial frente a mis compañeros. Me gane un castigo ya que lo hice en medio de la clase de matemáticas, solo diez minutos fuera del salón, eso para mi no era nada, en cambio para muchos era una nota mala en el examen. Y eso me gano la confianza de mi princesa, fui la comidilla de todas las chicas, pero nada que les dejara una mala impresión de mi, al contrario, ahora todas estaba seguras de que era el príncipe perfecto.

Al terminar el ultimo año de preparatoria nuestra relación era tan solida como un muro de concreto, yo ya había ganado una considerable fortuna gracias al libro que escribí inspirada en mi cariño por Aoi, tenia mas de miles de fans a la espera de mi próxima obra y una hermosa novia que estaba dispuesta a todo por mi. Lo único que me perturbaba era el hecho de no saber nada de Sakura, pero no tenia de otra, me resigne completamente y no insistí en el asunto, simplemente me dedique a mi novia, a mis estudios y a mi prominente carrera como escritora.

Los padres de Aoi al enterarse de nuestra relación casi pegan el grito en el cielo, pero no de horror o desaprobación, al contrario, hasta hicieron una fiesta al día siguiente para anunciarlo, invitaron a mis padres y a media familia, tanto mia como de ella, no se porque pero los Mazaka no se enteraron de nuestra relación hasta poco después que mis padres, yo juraba que serian los primeros en saberlo, pero no, resulto que fueron mis padres los primeros en saber de mi relación con Aoi Mazaka, quizá fue porque Aoi aun no estaba del todo segura de mi amor al inicio de nuestra relación y no quería que sus padres se inmiscuyeran en esto.

Papa me pidió que estudiara mínimo dos semestres de administración en la universidad, todo para dejarme preparada para asumir la empresa, pero logre convencerlo de que no lo necesitaba y de hecho así era, ya me había leído tantos libros de administración y había asistido a tantas reuniones para acompañarlo que ya nada me era difícil de manejar, incluso era yo quien corregía los estados financieros de toda la empresa en mis ratos de ocio, de vez en cuando recibía ayuda de Aoi y juntas terminábamos en poco tiempo esa tarea y nos dedicábamos a cosas "mas interesantes".

A ella le pidieron lo mismo, claro que después de enterarse de que juntas resolvíamos la mayor parte de los problemas de ambas empresas desistieron. Ella y yo nos tomamos dos meses de vacaciones en el extranjero, fuimos a Venecia, Roma, Suiza y Francia, y fue en este ultimo que le pedí, pese a ser demasiado jóvenes, que se casara conmigo, la vi llorar nuevamente de felicidad mientras me daba la afirmativa. Nos casamos poco antes de que cumpliéramos diecinueve años.

Fuimos felices todo un año, todo un fabuloso año lleno a de amor, decidimos concebir un bebe, ella lo llevaría mientras yo me encargaba de nuestras responsabilidades en ambas empresas, no era algo que me agradara del todo ya que cada día pasaba menos tiempo con mi linda esposa, pero era necesario. Pero…al momento del parto, ella falleció, me dejo solo con todos esos momentos felices en mi memoria y una linda niña peligris de ojos esmeralda, y llore, llore porque había perdido al ser mas hermoso de mi vida, había perdido a mi princesa.

Un mes, solo eso me basto para recuperarme, no podía darme el lujo de dejarme decaer, tenia una hija que cuidar, una empresa que manejar y un corazón que reparar, tuve que resignarme a no tenerla cerca, a pensar en ella como un ángel que nos cuidaría de ahora en adelante desde el cielo.


	5. Chapter 5

**::: El ahora :::**

Otro año voló, mientras mas pasaba tiempo a lado de mi hija mas quería estar con ella, solo basto un mes, solo un mes para que decidiera que lo mejor para mi y para ella era que pusiera una guardería en la empresa, y así lo hice, las empleadas quedaron encantadas por este hecho, algunas de ellas también eran madres y al igual que yo tenían serios problemas para dejarlos en las guarderías de la ciudad pero sobre todo de pasar tiempo con ellos. Por otro lado la guardería pese a funcionar para ellas a mi no me satisfacía, tenia que bajar de veinteavo piso para ver a mi linda hija en la guardería que estaba en el segundo piso , todo por que algunos niños no soportaban las alturas, y no podía simplemente quitar la guardería de ese piso y mandarlo mas cerca al mio nada mas porque si, comprendía las cosas y sabia que los hijos de mis empleadas y ellas mismas dependían de la guardería gratuita de la empresa, así que la deje, deje ese lugar exclusivo para los hijos de mis empleadas y mude a mi hija a mi mismo piso, justo en mi oficina, la que por cierto era muy grande, ahí había espacio suficiente como para albergar a mas de cincuenta personas, mande a poner una cunita, agrande el baño y le puse una tina de baño para bebes, mande a poner un pequeño armario con la ropita de mi hija Shinku, mande a traer tanto juguetes como cabían en el corral e incluso mande a cambiar la alfombra pues el color gris era demasiado triste para el ambiente de una bebe, todo para que mi linda nena, fruto de mi amor con mi hermosísima Aoi estuviese lo mas comoda posible. En un año había escrito, pese a todo mi trabajo en la empresa, mas de siete libros con mas de trescientas paginas cada uno, también había hecho crecer la empresa de mis padre y mis suegros casi al triple, todo iba perfecto, lo único que me amargaba la existencia era no tener en mi vida a una de las mujeres de la cual no sabia nada desde hacia mas de dos años y el recuerdo de la terrible perdida de mi lindísima esposa.

El donde estoy ahora es muy simple, de vacaciones en Okinawa; mis padres y mis suegros me mandaron a unas largas y placenteras vacaciones para olvidar mis penas y la terrible carga de trabajo que tenia, se los agradezco enormemente ya que de no haberlo hecho ya habría tenido un colapso nervioso o algo peor, un paro cardiaco. Estaba tan estresada con todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo que apenas y cuidaba mi salud. No había asistido a mis citas medicas y apenas y tomaba los medicamentos, ¿Por qué estaba tomando medicamentos? Si, es razonable, nunca lo mencione, era propensa a los ataques cardiacos y por ello tenia citas medicas cada mes, las cosas empeoraron desde la muerte de Aoi, mi corazón apenas lo resistió, pero estoy bien, lo único que necesitaba era descansar, mientras menos estresada mejor, pero fue tanto mi afán de tomar la empresa en mis manos que no pudieron evitarlo, la única condición que pusieron fue que no importabas mis quejas ellos cuatro me visitarían cada que quisieran en mi oficina y llevarían al doctor cada que me vieran pálida o con malestares evidentes. Y así es como me encuentro ahora en Okinawa, la ultima visita de mis padre y suegros conllevo de una visita del medico y a unas vacaciones obligatorias.

Nos encontrábamos en terraza de la cabaña viendo el hermoso mar cuando el timbre de mi celular comenzó a sonar, deje a mi hijita en el corral y conteste el estruendoso aparato. La llamada si que me sorprendió, era de mi madre diciéndome que una amiga mia de la secundaria me había ido a buscar, al preguntarle quien era ella me dijo que no recordaba el nombre pero que la chica prometió ir nuevamente dentro de poco y que parecía estar muy triste y necesitada. Mis vacaciones estaban por culminar así que llegar unos días antes me darían tiempo para reorganizar mi vida y ayudar a aquella chica que decía ser mi amiga de la secundaria. Y así lo hice. Llegue una semana antes de lo planeado. Fui a mi residencia en Tokio, donde mi madre había recibido a aquella chica y reacomode cada pieza que no estaba en su lugar, mi madre a acostumbraba mover mis cosas y las de Shinku cada que iba de visita y al quedarse ella en mi casa durante todo ese tiempo era esperado que hiciera tal locura con todas mis cosas.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche del día viernes, afuera estaba que el cielo se caía a pedazos y apenas y se podía ver mas haya de un metro adelante, la lluvia estaba tan tupida que cualquiera que saliera por un mísero minuto, seguro y quedaría empapado de inmediato. Dentro de la mansión todo era paz y tranquilidad, yo estaba sentada en el gran sofá frente a la chimenea, Shinku dormía tranquilita en mis brazos y el fuego calentaba la estancia dándonos el confort que ambas necesitábamos; ahí recordé las miles de ocasiones que pase a lado de mi princesa en las mismas circunstancias, tiempo donde aun no nacía mi hija y solo estábamos nosotras dos disfrutando de nuestra calida compañía. Apenas comenzaba a incursionarme en mis recuerdos cuando el teléfono de servicio sonó, el ama de llaves logro contestar después del primer timbrado para después ir a decirme lo que los vigilantes de la entrada querían. Una chica me dijo, una chica que decía conocerme me pedía asilo. Al escuchar el nombre de la chica me quede inmóvil, el ama de llaves tubo que moverme un poco para llamar mi atención y saber la respuesta a esta petición, accedí sin preámbulos, fui a acostar a mi hija a su cuna y baje a recibir a la chica cuyo nombre aun perturbaba mi mente, Sakura Kinomoto.

La vi, la vi nuevamente, ahí, en mi casa, empapada de pies a cabeza. El ama de llaves la envolvió en una enorme toalla y nos dejo a solas en cuanto le di la indicación. La vi, la mire detenidamente, había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, sus ojos, recordé como adoraba sus ojos, pero estos ahora se encontraban opacos, quizá por tristeza, si era eso, ya conocía ese tipo de mirada, era muy parecida a la de aquella chica que me veía desde el espejo cuando miraba mi reflejo. Me acerque y note cada facción de su rostro, se veía cansada, muy cansada, deprimida, todo lo contrario a lo que yo conocía. No dijimos nada por un par de minutos, solo nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra, yo la veía como siempre, con amor y ella, no lo sabría decir, era como si estuviese viendo lo mas anhelado en toda su vida, el lloriqueo de Shinku me saco de mi ensimismamiento, logre reaccionar y percatarme de que esa chica estaba temblando de frio, le ofrecí un baño caliente y un cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, me argumento que no llevaba nada mas, solo lo que llevaba puesto, lo solucione de inmediato, le preste una muda de ropa y fui a atender a mi hija.

Veinte minutos después me encontraba arrullando a Shinku después de haberle dado su biberón, tan ensimismada estaba que ni cuanta me di cuando Sakura entro a la habitación.

No sabia que te habías casado. – dijo repentinamente la dueña de mis pensamientos. Al instante pegue tal grito que termine espantándola a ella y despertando a mi hija. – per…perdona…crei que …me habías…sen…sentido llegar…como lo…hacías en la secundaria. – tartamudeo algo temblorosa.

No..te preocupes. – suspire después de haberme calmado un poco. No tarde en calmar el llanto descontrolado de Shinku, no entendía porque pero esa linda niña siempre se calmaba cuando la miraba dulcemente. – Cuando estoy con Shinku me olvido de todo el mundo, es por eso que no te note, perdóname. – le dije a Sakura mostrándole la sinceridad de mis palabras con esa cálida sonrisa que solo le mostraba a mi hija.

No, no te disculpes, es mi culpa, no debí entrar sin haber pedido permiso. – se acerco y miro detenidamente a mi hija. De inmediato mi linda hija poso sus ojos en mi invitada y le sonrió mientras con sus bracitos le indicaba que quería que la cargara, ella me miro enternecida y yo algo confundido le cedí el frágil cuerpo de mi razón de existir.

Es muy linda, ¿Cómo se llama?. – pregunto tan pronto tubo a la pequeñita en sus brazos.

Shinku, mi difunta esposa Aoi siempre me dijo que si al nacer era niña deseaba ponerle ese nombre. – dije algo triste mientras acariciaba el rostro de mi hija.

Lo…lo siento. – dijo apenada, pero después de un minuto medito mis palabras mas detenidamente. - ¿Has dicho esposa? . – me miro claramente confundida.

Si, ¿Te sorprende?... no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo recuerdas, fuiste tu quien se alejo de mi, nunca fue mi intención ocultártelo, incluso quería invitarte a la boda pero siempre andabas fuera. – le conteste sincera. – incluso fui hasta Hong Kong a buscarte, pero no te encontré.

Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?

No lo se Sakura, si te soy sincera perdí la noción del tiempo cuando entre a la preparatoria, pero recuerdo que una vez yo si te vi aunque tu a mi no. – dije algo sentida, aun recordaba aquella vez, después de todo fue cuando ella me dejo plantada y conocí a mi difunta y amada Aoi.

¿Te refieres a la vez que te cite en el parque? . – me miro con tristeza, como si aquello la lastimara en sobremanera. – Si te vi Tomoyo, pero… el no me dejo regresar… te vi justo cuando te sentabas en el columpio, quise ir y pedirte perdón durante toda la tarde, incluso hiba a llamarte…pero…el no me dejo. – finalizo con una traicionera lagrima resbalándose por su mejilla derecha. Yo de inmediato la seque, mire a mi hija y note que ya se encontraba durmiendo, la tome y la deposite en su cuna para después ambas ir a mi habitación y platicar mas a gusto.

Platicamos de cosas sin importancia durante horas, nada que revelara el pasado oscuro que ambas habíamos vivido, solo las anécdotas felices de ambas. Pero hubo algo que aun no comprendía, tenia el deseo de saber que la había hecho regresar a mi, el porque de su opaca mirada y de esa tristeza que se cargaba en el hermoso mar de esmeraldas que eran sus ojos. De repente en medio de la platica ella se acurruco en mis brazos y me lo conto todo. Me conto de lo que fue su vida sin mi, su vida a lado de ese joven que yo crei le daría la felicidad que ella necesitaba, la vida después de mi.

Sin duda si vida fue un caos, tuvo tantos novios y pretendientes que al nombrarlos sentía hervir mi sangre, lo noto, no me dijo nada. Me conto que nada fue lo mismo, sin mi las chicas, las que decíamos nuestras amigas se aprovechaban de ella, la dejaban abandonada en múltiples ocasiones y la hacían llorar constantemente. Al escuchar esto la abrase fuertemente y trate de reconfortarla un poco hasta que se calmara. De ahí me dijo lo que fue de su vida con el, con el maldito bastardo que fue su novio por mas de dos años, de los maltratos físicos tanto psicológicos que el y su familia le proporcionaban, del abandono de su familia y su repudia al saber que se encontraba embarazada del chico chino. Ahí si que me quede sin habla, ella no podía haber tenido un hijo, de ser así ella no estaría ahí sin su criatura, al menos que ese bebe nunca halla nacido, y así fue, el bebe nunca nació, un "accidente" sucedió justo al mes de gestación impidiendo que la criatura naciera. Aun así me dijo que le chico y ella se habían casado, otra apuñalada a mi ya frágil corazón, que intentaron concebir un hijo heredero para la familia Li, pero por mas que lo intentaron nunca se dio, y ahí fue presa de mas maltratos por parte de su esposo, y llegando al punto de ser expulsada de la mansión sin mas que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Una semana después se entero que estaba embarazada, pero nunca pensó siquiera en regresar a la mansión Li, me dijo que intento regresar con su familia pero esta ya no estaba donde antes vivían, y es así como fue a para a mi casa.

Ya no dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos abrazadas en la cama toda la noche resguardándonos de la fría lluvia, tenia ganas de decirle miles de cosas para calmar esas lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos, ¿pero que podría decirle? Simplemente nada, no podía mostrarle lo que sentía por ella y no podía reconfortarla sin que algo de ese amor saliera a flote y pusiera en peligro nuestro reencuentro, así que solo la abrase y vele su estado gran parte de la noche, de vez en cuando me preguntaba algo, incluso me llego a preguntar el como había sido mi boda, como había conocido a mi linda Aoi, como había sido mi vida a lado de mi difunta esposa y como fue que me enamore de ella; sonara extraño pero juraría que al momento de contarle cuanto llegue a amar a mi difunta Aoi sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y ponía una carita extraña, como si estuviera celosa de mi amor por Aoi. Al momento de pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad la deseche, ella nunca me amaría como yo a ella, simplemente Sakura no era de mi bando.

Unas horas después ella empezó a llorar nuevamente, estaba temblando, decía tener miedo de que el descubriera el embarazo y la buscara, tenia miedo de regresar a esa casa que nunca fue suya y que nunca lo seria, tenia miedo de los golpes y de los gritos, tenia miedo de su propio esposo, me enoje, estaba tan enojada , pero no con ella, por que ella no tenia la culpa, ella siempre fue dócil, tierna y dulce, todo un lindo ángel que no merecía llorar por nada del mundo, la abrace posesivamente y le dije que yo no lo permitiría, que ahora estaba bajo mi cuidado, bajo mi techo, mi territorio, que ese maldito nunca la volvería a ver en toda su vida, y ella lloro, lloro aun mas mientras me decía que no importara lo que yo hiciera el nos encontraría y la aria regresar con el, que su poder era inmenso y no escatimaría en gastos para encontrarla en cuanto supiera lo del heredero que llevaba en su vientre, yo solo le sonreí y le dije que eso no era gran problema, y era verdad, yo era diez veces mas poderosa económicamente que ese chico, solo que yo era mas humilde y vivía en esa pequeña mansión solo con lo necesario. "Quédate conmigo, ya no estas sola, yo te protegeré, me asegurare que nunca te lastimen" le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ella me miraba tan dulce, y yo por supuesto me sonroje, ella solo rio divertida por mi actitud, eso me puso aun mas roja de la vergüenza, pero no paso nada que pusiera en peligro nuestra amistad.

El cansancio nos estaba venciendo y poco a poco comenzábamos a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y ahí, casi dormitándonos y perdiendo el sentido ella me dijo, "Ahora comprendo por que las chicas te decían príncipe, gracias por ser una vez mas ese príncipe encantador, gracias por ser mi príncipe" eso se me dejo desconcertada, no comprendía como era que ella se había enterado de que ese era el apodo que me decían desde el segundo año de preparatoria, pero el cansancio era mas grande que mi curiosidad, "Si yo seré tu príncipe y mi deber será cuidare de ti entonces tu serás mi princesa", le respondí para después besar su frente y dormir por el resto del a noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**::: Enfrentando el destino :::**

Los días pasaron, yo tuve que regresar a la empresa, claro que ahora un poco mas feliz que nunca, Sakura no tenia empleo así que la contrate como mi asistente personal, solo para tenerla mas cerca de mi y cumplir mi promesa, no le encargaba la gran cosas del mundo, solo alguno que otro trabajito de oficina y sobre todo cuidar de Shinku mientras yo asistía a juntas importantes, ella y mi linda hija se llevaban de maravilla y claro, eso a mi me fascinaba, era reconfortante tener a ambas en mi vida, adoraba a mi hija y quería muchísimo a Sakura. Justo como había prometido, protegí a Sakura de todo y todos, incluso me había tomado la molestia de mandar a mi abogado hasta Hong Kong para entregarle personalmente los papeles de divorcio al idiota de Shaoran, claro que le prohibí a mi abogado mencionar siquiera el estado de Sakura, no permitiría que el idiota se las gastara de todas para hacerla regresar con el, batalle un poquito pues el tarado no quería dejar a Sakura, me argumento una y mil veces lo mucho que la amaba y yo le sacaba a flote todo lo que ella me había comentado, indignado a morir tubo que firmarle los papeles, pero claro, puso sus malditas condiciones, quería verla una vez mas y después firmaría el divorcio, con todo y todo deje la empresa unos días a cargo de mis padres y fui hasta Hong Kong junto con mi hija y mi amada Sakura.

La confrontación fue todo un caos para la familia Li, vieron lo mucho que había cambiado la castaña en tan poco tiempo a mi lado, ya no les tenia miedo a ellos, los ignoraba completamente y sus comentarios hirientes no le hacían nada en lo absoluto, ella y yo nos reíamos internamente a ver lo burdos intentos por hacerla sentir inferior. Además al poder dormir tranquilamente ya no se veía tan cansada como la habían dejado, el estrés se había esfumado y su amor por la vida había regresado, además sus ojos que antes estaban opacos regresaron a ser tan limpios y brillantes como un hermoso par de esmeraldas, además cuidar de Shinku si que la había ayudado a restablecer su maternidad frustrada y su confianza como la buena madre que siempre creyó que seria.

El idiota de Shaoran nos puso miles de trabas cuando volvió a ver a Sakura, se veía a leguas que aun la "quería" a su manera, el imbécil incluso se atrevió a invitarla a cenar, a mi casi me dio un infarto cuando ella le dijo que si, pero después de que ella pusiera su condiciones me tranquilice. Fue a la cena, si, fue sola, nunca, yo la acompañe y por si fuera poco fue en la mansión Li, un lugar demasiado desagradable para mi gusto, estaba tan mal decorado que era un martirio para mi mente sencilla permanecer mas de un minuto en ese lugar, incluso Shinku se sintió incomoda y se abrazo aun mas a mi; pero lo hicimos, yo me hice la fuerte y acompañe a Sakura y Shinku pareció entender mi actitud y se acoplo, de hecho se copio de cada una de mis facetas, regrese a ser la princesa de hielo de la preparatoria ante la familia Li mientras que para Sakura y Shinku era el príncipe perfecto, todo por mantenerme firme y apoyar a las mujeres de mi vida.

Las hermanas del mocoso me cayeron de la patada, todas y cada una mas fastidiosa que la otra, no podían mantener una conversación decente que no conllevara al dinero, por otro lado estaba la prima del mocoso, una chica simpática a primera vista, de no ser por la advertencia de Sakura nunca en ese corto tiempo habría notado que esa arpía tenia una doble cara. Al parecer esa maldita de Meiling noto que era una chica yuri ya que esa también lo era, y sin ni una pisca de vergüenza me lanzo indirectas bien directas toda la santa noche, yo no le preste atención, claro que si me sorprendió que me descubriera en frente de la familia del mocoso, pero después de un segundo decidí que eso no importaba, además parecían no creérselo ya que decían que mi hija se parecía muchísimo a mi, así que la única que sabia la verdad era mi adorada Sakura.

Ni uno solo de los comentarios hirientes de esa familia me afectaron a mi, y ni que decir de Sakura, perecía que ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que esas personas pensaran de ella, solo se dedicaba a darle de comer a mi linda hija y a opinar sobre alguno que otro comentario cuando lo creía necesario, de ahí en fuera no decía nada, no se pelaba con nadie por que yo le había dicho que responder de forma grosera era como rebajarse al nivel de los Li.

Todo estaba regular hasta que alguien hablo sobre una persona muy allegada a mi, Azuki Fujiku, el nombre que usaba para publicar mis libros y así no perturbara mi vida normal. Todos ellos hablan como si conocieran a la mujer en persona, como si fuese amiga de la familia e incluso la mocosa de Meiling decía haberse acostado con ella, y esto ultimo si que me molesto, pero no dije nada, Sakura noto mi malestar pero no entendía el porque de ello, claro, yo nunca le mencione que era escritora en mis tiempo libres y que mis novela eran muy famosas en gran parte del mundo.

Lo que si colmo mi paciencia fue lo que dijo el padre del idiota, el gran patriarca Li se atrevió a decir que el se había acostado con Azuki Fujiko mucho antes de casarse con su esposa, ahí si que se le callo el teatrito por que yo no me quede callada, no lo iba a permitir.

Si no es mucha mi indiscreción señor Li ¿Podría decirme su edad por favor? .- mi pregunta sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Sakura, yo solo sonreí como si nada pasara, esto poso en sospecha a la familia Li, pero sus pensamientos no eran anda comparados a los míos, la mayoría de ellos creía que le estaba echando una indirecta al señor y creo que Sakura pensó lo mismo.

No creo ser mayor de lo que usted cree, soy un hombre de edad madura y demasiado saludable, no tengo mas de 48 años. – respondió galante y seductor a la vez, a mi ni me importo y seguí con lo mío.

¿Y se caso hace? . – seguí preguntando con mi mismo tono, Sakura estaba mas que desconcertada, pero no decía nada, sabia que algo estaba planeando.

Hace poco más de 21 años. Dijo sugestivo mientras me lanzaba miradas des-vestidores

Oh, eso quiere decir que se acostó con Azuki Fujiko cuando ni siquiera había nacido, que interesante no lo creen. Pero es mas interesante que Meiling diga que se acostó con ella siendo que hace no mas de un año estaba casada con su linda esposa por lo que yo se, además de que seria incapaz pues esa mujer es una persona muy fiel, y es mas interesante que todos ustedes digan conocerla siendo que nadie sabe como es ni donde vive. – dije completamente segura de lo que decía.

Tomoyo, no me digas que tu…- comenzó a hablar mi linda Sakura pero fue interrumpida por el patriarca Li

Por que dice usted eso, por lo que yo se Azuki Fujiku fue mi compañera en la universidad y de ahí la conozco. – murmuro algo nervioso, ni el se lo creía y Sakura noto que estaba mintiendo.

Claro que me acosté con ella, es toda una diosa en la cama y no esta casada, sino no la seguiría viendo. – otra vil mentira descubierta por el claro temblar de sus piernas.

Y claro que la familia la conoce, nos pide dinero constantemente. – murmuro una de las hermanas del idiota de Shaoran.

Li . – mire al maldito hijo prodigo de la familia. – ¿Crees que ya tendrás los cojones suficientes para firmar los papeles o me obligaras a salir de aquí sin ellos y demandar a toda tu familia por difamación? . – dice con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. – después de todo difamar el nombre de una famosa escritora que tienen justo enfrente es algo muy difícil de ganar sobre todo si soy capaz de poner al jurado a mi favor con todo lo que se de sus negocios "limpios". – sin mas le pase los papeles y este los firma son ni un miramiento, estaba enojado, muy lastimado en su ego familiar y eso era lo que yo deseaba, era exactamente lo que yo quería.

Las tres salimos de ahí sin ni un solo percance después de yo haber humillado a toda la familia Li, Sakura aun tenia dudas sobre lo que había pasado, en cuanto subimos a la limosina le conté todo, le dije que todo lo que ellos decían sobre Azuki Fujiku era un vil mentira, que yo era aquella escritora famosa y multimillonaria, y que ellos no eran mas que la escoria de la sociedad.

Ambas enfrentamos el destino, enfrentamos lo impostergable, y lo superamos. Superamos una batalla campal contra la una de las primeras potencias de Hong Kong y salimos victoriosas, además pese a que no estaba orgullosa de saberlo yo también tenia alguno que otro negocio sucio por ahí, pero era inevitable, era y sigo siendo una persona demasiado rica y poderosa con la necesidad de mantener a mi familia segura y la única forma posible era mantener un pequeño nexo con lo impuro. Y fue gracias a mi nexo que logre sacar la información necesaria para amenazar sutilmente a la familia Li.

No quisimos quedarnos ni un solo minuto mas en esa cuidad y regresamos a Tokio, a nuestra pequeña casa en Tokio, si, nuestra, porque aun no lograba entender, mas bien no quería entender que ella algún día se marcharía nuevamente, con otro hombre, uno que la mereciera y la hiciera feliz, sabia que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo aun, ella se había vuelto mi todo en tan poco tiempo, ella me había regresado la felicidad que me fue arrebatada con la muerte de mi querida Aoi.

Los meses pasaron, ella ya confiaba mas en si misma, salía mas a menudo con las chicas de la oficina, ya no tenia miedo de nada referente a la familia Li; por una parte estaba bien, me alegraba que por fin empezara a darse cuenta de que la vida era hermosa y que debía vivirla sin temor alguno, pero por otro lado yo me moria de angustia, sabia que esas libertades le darían la posibilidad a alguno tipo de sacarla de mi vida, sabia que en cualquier momento la perdería, y no era para menos, el embarazo la hacia lucir radiante, muchísimo mas hermosa que de costumbre y sus relaciones sociales eran de temer, hacia amigos tan fácilmente que me daba escalofríos cuando me hablada de algún chico que hubiese conocido en alguna fiesta. Pero yo no podía impedirle que saliera, no era mas que su amiga, solo la podía aconsejar y esperar a que ella tomara mis consejos como algo mas que palabras.

Para cuando el bebe nació ella ya tenia a alguien especial a su lado. Recuerdo el día que lo conoci, casi me muero al saber de quien se había enamorado mi amiga, nada mas ni nada menos que de Eriol Hiragisawa, literalmente me cai de la silla de mi escritorio cuando la fue a recoger a la oficina. Con el tiempo note lo mucho que había cambiado, ya no jugaba bromas idiotas y su raro sentido del humor había desaparecido, se había vuelto todo un caballero y podía notar a leguas lo mucho que amaba a Sakura, pese al terrible dolor de mi corazón tuve que aceptar que quizá el la aria tan feliz como ella se merecía.

Sakura tuvo una hermosa niña, idéntica a ella solo que sus ojos eran de un verde aceituna muy enigmático, le puso el nombre de su difunta madre Nadeshiko y Eriol como muestra de su amor le cedió el apellido a la niña. Se casaron dos meses después del nacimiento de Nadeshiko, recuerdo que sentí el corazón destrozárseme en el pecho al memento en que ella dijo "acepto", yo no era ni soy masoquista, pero simplemente no podía dejarla en el momento "mas importante" de su vida, ella me lo había pedido casi con lagrimas en sus ojos. Recuerdo que esa noche llore amargamente, y por si fuera poco Shinku también, ella sentía mi mismo dolor, se había encariñado tanto con Sakura y con la bebe que prácticamente ya las sentía de la familia.

Ambas nos deprimimos, pero la vida seguía y nosotras debíamos seguir enfrentando nuestro destino, para cuando Shinku cumplió dos añitos Sakura prácticamente había desaparecido de nuestras vidas, mi linda hija ya comenzaba a pronunciar palabras mas claras y pese a su corta edad demostraba lo inteligente y madura que podia llegar a ser, sin duda esa criatura era especial.


	7. Chapter 7

**::: Siempre esperándote :::**

Los años pasaron, nunca volví a saber de mi ultima princesa, nunca volví a casarme ni a conocer el amor verdadero, mi hija por su parte se volvió una hermosa niña de larga cabellera, ya asistía a la primaria y tenia miles de pretendientes dispersos por todas las escuelas, y de nuevo renació la leyenda del príncipe perfecto y encantador, yo no lo entendía, que era lo que teníamos ambas para que las mujeres vieran en nosotras el amor de sus sueños, en cuanto mi hija me dijo que sus pretendientes eran chicas casi me muero de la risa, pero le deje claro que nada podíamos hacer mas que seguir viviendo, a esa tierna edad ella comprendía muy bien las cosas pero lo que no comprendía para nada era el porque yo no me había casado nuevamente siendo aun muy joven, y sin mas se lo dije, le dije que ya no era capaz de enamorarme después de lo ocurrido con su otra madre hacia ya tantos años, pero ella me salió con que eso no era verdad, que ella sabia perfectamente que yo tuve una oportunidad mas de ser feliz a lado de una mujer excepcional, que ella recordaba aquella noche tortuosa cuando ambas nos consolamos por la separación de Sakura y Nadeshiko. Ese día me entristecí nuevamente después de muchos años y aun con lagrimas en mis ojos le explique a mi hija que el amor que siempre había sentido por mi mejor amiga nunca pudo ser, que ella no tenia esos gusto y que probablemente ella solo me veía como una amiga mas, como su príncipe de vez en cuando y cada que necesitaba ayuda. Y siendo tan inteligente como todos lo decía ella lo comprendió, y después de ese incidente jamás me volvió a preguntar sobre ese tema.

Los años siguieron pasando y con ellos mi hermosa hija se convirtió en una jovencita excepcional, no solo era hermosa sino inteligente y muy astuta, tenia tantos pretendientes que incluso llego a preocuparme el que no se interesara en el amor, un día en el que llegue temprano de la empresa ella se me acerco pidiéndome consejo, lo mismo que yo hice cuando tenia su edad, el como conquistar a una chica y hacerla sentir amada. Y entonces comenzó desde el principio, me conto el como la había conocido y la sutil manera en que se había enamorado de ella, pero, hubo algo que llamo mi atención, su situación era muy linda, ella la conocía pero la otra apenas y sabia de su existencia, ella hacia todo por la otra chica y aun así esta no la tomaba en cuenta, o eso es lo que ella creía.

Solo me tomo un día investigar todo lo necesario para que la relación tuviera éxito, por que si había una, Shinku tenia muy buen ojo para su corta experiencia, escogió una hermosa princesa de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, pero por sobre todo sobresalía su personalidad tímida, he ahí el primer problema, sus sentimientos eran mutuos, pero la chica tímida, cuyo nombre era Shion, apenas y lograba mantenerse estable en presencia de Shinku, es mas tenia que ignorar la presencia de mi hija para no caer desmallada, incluso logre saber que la chica sentía que una persona tan "perfecta" como Shinku no podría fijarse en alguien como ella, su familia era de clase media, nada relevante, sus padres trabajaban en mi empresa en el área administrativa algo que me callo como anillo al dedo para saber mas de ella. Nadie podía saber más de esa chica que sus propios padres, se notaba por la forma en que Shion se comportaba, toda una hija de familia.

Los Miruzuke eran un par de padres ejemplares, si que conocían a su hija, sabían de quien se había enamorado y el porque, al parecer la chica si que les tenia confianza, incluso me mostraron una foto que ella les mostro donde Shinku aparecía leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca, era su pequeña acosadora, por si fuera poco me mostraron su diario, al principio me negué siquiera a tomarlo, pero ellos lo empezaron a leer y ni como ignorar las dulces palabras con las que describía a mi hija. Busque su aprobación y logre que me permitieran hablar con ella, por supuesto que no dudaron siquiera en aceptar, al día siguiente ya tenía todo listo para lograr juntar a esas dos.

En la preparatoria de Shinku nadie me conocía, claro, solo los alumnos ya que los maestros me recordaban aun después de tantos años, de no ser por la insistencia de mi hija en cursar todos sus años en las mismas escuelas que yo, seguramente nunca habría vuelto a ver a mis profesores, y ocurrió lo mismo que siempre, miradas de admiración y deseo se posaron en mi, tal cual príncipe encantador llegando en su caballo blanco, pero en este caso limosina, salude a mis profesores e incluso a la directora, la cual aun después de tantos años seguía prendada de mi, algo que no podía ni sabia como evitar, salí tan rápido de la dirección como mis piernas me lo permitieron y di un largo paseo por las instalaciones de la que fue mi escuela, algunos alumnos me vieron por ahí y se encargaron de esparcir el rumor, Shinku me identifico de inmediato tras de descripción y fue a buscarme, claro que no me encontró y regreso a su salón, por otro lado ya me había ganado un pequeño sequito de chicas siguiéndome por todos lados, justo como en mis tiempos de estudiante, frustrada a morir comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y entonces la vi, la chica que traía loca a mi hija, la observe durante dos de sus clases, todo un caso sin duda, era una replica casi idéntica a lo que fue mi querida Aoi, tímida, retraída, y débil ante las demás chicas, algo que no soporte sin duda. Al terminar la clase me adentre en el salón y la excuse con en siguiente profesor y salimos a platicar mientras paseábamos por los alrededores, las miradas recelosas no faltaron, pero eso no me importaba del todo y al parecer a ella tampoco mientras estuviera a mi lado.

Esa chica era tan linda, tan dulce, tan frágil, que fue inevitable recordar mis días con mi esposa y deprimirme, incluso solté algunas lagrimas, que por lo visto no pasaron desapercibidas. Platicamos por un buen rato, ella era tan dulce, me confeso que estaba enamorada de la chica mas popular de la escuela y que todos en su salón de alguna forma se enteraron y la molestaban por ello, que algunas ocasiones lograba estar cerca de ella pero que casi de inmediato se cohibía y huía del lugar, pero que de igual manera ella sentía que esa chica nunca le correspondería.

Fue gracioso que me confesara aquello sin que supiera quien era, en cuanto se lo comente se puso roja de la vergüenza, yo tuve que mentirle un poquito, le comente que era una psicóloga contratada por sus padres, ella ingenuamente me creyó, en cuanto me pregunto mi nombre tuve que mentirle, no le podía dar mi nombre real, de hacerlo ataría cabos y relacionaría mi apellido con el de Shinku, y así pronuncie de nuevo ese nombre, aquel que le pertenecía a la princesa que nunca fue ni seria mía, Sakura Kinomoto. Le di mi número de teléfono y ella me dio el suyo, justo lo que quería; al sonar la campana para el descanso me despedí de ella y fui al salón de Shinku.

Ahí era todo un caos, Shinku no podía consumir sus alimentos en calma, tenia a medio salón alrededor suyo, todas esas chicas intentando que probara alguno de los platillos preparados por ellas mismas, justo lo que a mi me pasaba en mis tiempos, nadie me vio llegar, yo solo me recargue en la mesa y espere a que las chicas hicieran el resto, conocía a mi hija y sabia que cuando tenia mucha hambre y le impedían comer tranquilamente se desesperaba rápidamente.

No deberían hacer eso, cuando se enoja ni yo puedo calmarla. – dije fuerte y claro para que me escucharan, y claro, con la sonrisa marca Daidouji que nadie podía resistir adornando mi rostro.

¿Mama? .- inquirió mi hija algo confundida. Al instante todas las chicas del salón se apartaron con una sonrisa boba adornando sus rostros, era la primera vez que veían a la madre de su "príncipe". - No es que no me agrade tu presencia pero…¿A que debo tu visita? . – me pregunto algo mas tranquila pues las chicas comenzaban a salir del salón para darnos espacio, algo que deseábamos las dos.

Estaba resolviendo algunos asuntitos y me encontré con tu linda princesa. – le dije sin siquiera mirarla, pero era obvia su reacción pues oí el escandaloso caer de sus cosas. – Es muy linda por cierto, tienes buen gusto, en fin, ya deja de hacerle al tonto Shinku, si tanto te molesta lo que las otras chicas hacen deberías ponérselos en claro, de no hacerlo seguirás comiendo con todo ese sequito de chicas a tu alrededor, se lo que te digo, pero no es eso lo que veía a decirte, te decía que me encontré a Shion, hablamos un rato, y no te preocupes, no sabe quien soy.

Madre..¿Que hiciste? . – inquirió preocupada.

Yo, nada, tenia que asegurarme de que escogerías bien y veo que lo hiciste, toma. – le lance una hojita de papel doblada. – llámala esta noche o mándale un mensaje, has lo que sea pero hazlo ya. – me dirigía a la puerta del salón y así dejarla sola, pero antes de salir le dirigí una mirada tierna. – por cierto…ella me…recordó a… tu madre Aoi. Cuídala bien. – finalice y salí antes de que mas lagrimas traicioneras surcaran mi rostro.

Regrese a la empresa a trabajar con una linda sonrisa, hacia ya tantos años que no lograba recordar mis años de preparatoria, o más aun, mi último año escolar en compañía de mi hermosa y difunta esposa. El trabajo ya prácticamente se hacia solo, no había problemas que resolver ni juntas importantes por lo que termine temprano y me fui directo a casa. Al llegar vi a mi hija sentada en la sala con su celular en al mano, indecisa a marcar los números que le había dado, y entonces la rete, porque solo así lo aria, era tan orgullosa que sabia que si la retaba ella no se negaría, y claro que lo hizo, lo que no me esperaba era que le pidiera una cita, así y nada mas, ni le dijo quien era y le colgó, eso era no saber lo que hacías. Me reí de ella un buen rato mientras ella se moría de vergüenza, era la primera vez que la veía indefensa, nerviosa e indecisa. Tome el celular de Shinku y escribí un mensaje, le pedí perdón por lo sucedido y le dije a quien le pertenecía ese numero, después de un minuto recibí la respuesta, esa chica era tan linda, creía que era una broma, le respondí que no, que todo era real pero que Shinku estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía articular palabra alguna, y aun así no me creyó, entonces tome mis cosas, tome a mi nerviosa hija y la subí al auto, de camino le dije lo que había hecho, casi le da un infarto, pero reconoció que de no haberlo hecho jamás se habría atrevido a hablarle o pedirle una cita siquiera, llegamos a la casa de los Miruzuke y le dije que si salía de ahí sin que Shion le diera una cita nunca regresaría a la casa o peor aun, le tiraría toda su colección de historietas cómicas, aterrada a morir salió disparada y salió poco mas de media hora después, con la cara tan roja que parecía un tomate y caminando como si de un robot se tratara.

Todo termino bien, tuvieron su cita, se conocieron mas afondo y como era de esperarse se volvieron pareja, terminaron la preparatoria y fueron a la universidad juntas. Yo por mi parte me quede sola, sabia que mi hija debía hacer su vida sin mí.

Nunca volví a ver a Sakura, lo ultimo que supe de ella era que se había vuelto modelo y se fue a vivir a Londres junto con su esposo y su hija. Después de unos años mis padres y mi suegro eventualmente fallecieron y me quede aun mas sola que antes, en algunas ocasiones buscaba el momentáneo placer de sentirme amada y necesitada, llevaba alguna que otra mujer a mi cama y la trataba por un tiempo, pero nada me funcionaba, no podía enamorarme, no podía amara a otra mujer.

No importa cuanto intente olvidarla ni cuantas veces fingía demencia al final me resignaba y comprendía que no importaba nada de lo que hiciera Sakura Kinomoto siempre estaría en mi corazón. Siempre estuve esperando su regreso, incluso al final de mis tiempos, pero ella nunca regreso, al final siempre fui el príncipe perfecto con un grandioso reino pero sin una princesa a su lado, mas aun así yo siempre la estaría esperando, siempre aguardaría el momento en el que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos.

:::Fin:::

La joven chica se levanto de su escritorio, se estiro un poco y sonrió complacida al ver finalizada su obra, hacia ya un par de meses se le había ocurrido esa trama y de inmediato se puso a escribirla, pensando que tardaría mas tiempo del planeado incluso llamo a sus editoras pidiendo la prorroga de un año, pues en un principio creyó que la triste historia no le venia del todo a su vida llena de felicidad, pero ahí estaba, una historia tan triste de un amor puro, uno donde solo importaba la felicidad de tu persona amada no importándote la tuya propia. Guardo su trabajo y apago el computador, ya mañana lo enviaría a sus amigas para que comenzaran a dibujar, ahora lo único que quería era descansar. Salió de su despacho y recorrió los oscuros pasillos de su mansión para ir directo a su habitación, no era tan tarde como ella creía, eran cerca de las 10:45 de la noche y había una hermosa luna iluminando todo cuanto podía.

Entro a su habitación y casi de inmediato comenzó a desvestirse, silenciosamente abrió su armario y saco sus ropas de dormir, pero el cálido abrazo de una persona le impidió vestirse, una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios, soltó su pijama y se giro para poder estar mas cómoda entre los brazos de su persona amada.

Así que ya terminaste…me alegro, así tendrás mas tiempo para mi.- dijo su pareja mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Pienso…mandarlo….mañana….. – respondió entre beso y beso. – termine antes de lo planeado por lo que pediré mínimo un mes de vacaciones. – murmuro coqueta mientras empujaba sutilmente a su pareja hacia la cama. – me dolió bastante escribir esa historia, solo espero que a Seiki y a Ran no se les ocurra poner en el manga imágenes parecidas a nosotras o se armara un buen lio.

Aunque aun no entiendo porque usaste nuestros nombres. – murmuro Sakura algo pensativa.

Es solo que…esta historia que escribí…es algo que quizá habría pasado… si tu te hubieras casado con el,…lo que pudo haber ocurrido de no haberte confesado cuanto te amaba, de haberte dejado salir de mi vida por segunda vez. – respondió entrecortadamente. Abrazo posesivamente a su esposa casi temblando de miedo. – tarde tantos años en decírtelo sin saber que tu sentías lo mismo por mi, que tenias mi mismos miedos, que sentías que cada mirada mía solo era de amistad y que en tu intento vago de llamar mi atención cometiste tantos errores. – las lagrimas abordaron sus rostros.

Pero eso ya no importa, por que me amas y yo a ti, porque nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos desde un principio, no importan los años y los errores, por que esos errores son los que nos han unido tan fuertemente el día de hoy, y que al final de cuestas nos han traído un poco de confort, ahora somos felices y lo único que debe preocuparnos es el bienestar de nuestras hijas. – la beso desesperadamente, tratando de calmar las lastimeras lagrimas que fluían descontroladas por el frustrante recuerdo de su pasado.

Y así, unidas en un cálido abrazo cayeron ante los brazos de Morfeo, para al día siguiente seguir con sus vidas. Si, esa pequeña historia fue parte de lo que ambas habían vivido no hacia mas de un año atrás, cuando Sakura rechazo la propuesta de matrimonio de Eriol y cuando por fin ambas aceptaron que se amaban, ambas presas de sus miedos lo habían reprimido por muchos años, una sucumbió ante lo que la otra deseaba, se alejo de ella y la dejo elegir, mientras la otra presa del que diría su familia escogió el camino mas fácil y se lo negó a si misma, pensado que todo lo que el corazón le dictaba no eran mas que ilusiones pasajeras. Pero el tiempo hizo de las suyas y las obligo a reencontrarse la una con la otra, las obligo a entender que ya no era tiempo de dudas sino de acciones, el tiempo mismo se había encargado de hacerlas madurar lo suficiente y así aceptaran su amor.

Muchos sabemos querer, porque el querer es solo una forma egoísta de ver la vida y retener lo que uno desea, pero muy pocos sabemos lo que es amar, por que los que sabemos que es eso hemos sufrido en carne propia lo que es tener a tu alcance lo que deseas, pero por amor lo dejas ser feliz aunque no sea contigo, muy pocos deseamos la felicidad de nuestros seres queridos cuando no es cono nosotros esa felicidad, muy pocos nos atrevemos a ver a esa persona de frente con su ser amado y negar que las lagrimas que salen de tus ojos no son de tristeza y que tu corazón se encuentra bien, muy pocos nos enredamos el corazón en una atadura de cadenas, una atadura de lianas con púas o incluso mismo la atravesamos con una daga para retener un poco el desbocamiento mismo de lo que es el corazón al ver a la persona amada, muy pocos sufrimos por amor, muy pocos se sacrifican por amor, pero esos pocos somos los que siempre salimos adelante, porque nuestro dolor es lo que nos hace fuertes.

Intentar olvidar es una absoluta tontería, de intentarlo me suicidaría por no poder saber que es aquello que le falta a mi corazón, lo que llena ese hueco en el, lo que me mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro cada que recordaba a aquella persona que alimentaba mi alma. Fingir demencia es otro caso igual, de que sirve si uno sabe perfectamente que aquel sentimiento que te satisface lo provoca solo una persona, quizá haya distracciones que te ayuden a olvidar momentáneamente, pero uno sabe que es solo de un momento y que pronto ese sentimiento regresara y peor aun, con un sentimiento extraño de culpa cargando en el.

Quizá resignarse sea lo mejor, saber y entender que esa persona no será para ti seria lo mas correcto, nos llamarían cobardes, pero eso que importa, por que al menos aun tendrías cerca a esa persona para apoyarte, aun le verías sonreír, y eres tan simple que con eso te conformas, por que prefieres verle con una sonrisa en su rostro y ayudarle en cuanto puedes aunque con ello te rompas el corazón, que verle llorar por desamor. Pero al final eso no sirve, porque la verdad nadie en este mundo puede resignarse a algo tan bello como es el amor.

Lo mejor quizá seria vivir el ahora, solo vivir y dejar vivir, esperando a que el tiempo se ponga de tu lado y te ayude a olvidar quizá un poco de ese amor desbocado y frenético que solo te hace sentir dolor y sufrimiento pero es eventual que uno debe enfrentarse a la vida, y en algún momento has de gritarle lo mucho que le amas, puede que te corresponda como puede que no, pero al menos se lo has dicho, al menos ya no quedo en ti, aun sabiendo que puedes darle lo que busca, aun sabiendo que podrías darle felicidad, al final todo dependerá de esa persona y no de ti.

Al final de cuentas, lo único que queda es…..esperar, siempre esperar, pero….aun así…..sabes perfectamente que la vida sigue, que ella no siempre estará ahí para ti aunque tu lo estés para ella, que solo el tiempo lo dirá todo y que en ti no esta ser correspondida, así que…lo único que queda es…vivir.


End file.
